Cherry Blossom and Scarecrow
by Lafine
Summary: Thoughts from Sakura's POV about her ... straying attraction. Kakasaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and co. are not mine. See, I already said it, er write it

**Cherry Blossom and Scarecrow**

-Can't think of any good title-

By: Lafine

It is weird, to say at the least.

She didn't know when it began but when she realized, her eyes never strayed to Sasuke's figure anymore. Instead, they focused on someone else.

Someone who always stands beside her.

Protected her.

And sometimes indulges her whims.

But he is too old for her. She barely reached fifteen when he's already twenty seven years old. There's a thirteen years gap there. Plus he's a pervert. He read Come Come Paradise, for God's sake!! In her eyes, he should be a perverted old man who happened to be her teacher.

See, all more the reason to NOT look at him the way she usually did at Sasuke.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Are you alright?" Naruto's concerned voice breaks her musings.

"Ah, sorry. What is it, Naruto?" Sakura turns to her teammates who looks at her with his brows furrowed. Even Sasuke looked at her before he turned away.

She's supposed to be happy with the slight attention her beloved Sasuke gave her. But now she feels nothing. The situation has reached the top scale of weirdness in her book.

"You're in daze again." Naruto commented. "Are you sick, Sakura-chan?"

"No, I'm fine, Naruto. I'm just thinking about … stuff." Sakura leans to the wood's railing, giving an Ask-and-die glare at Naruto.

"What stuff?" He asks anyway.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Sakura settles her gaze to the sky above, resisting the urge to throttle Naruto.

Silence fall for a good five minutes before Naruto opens the hole he called his mouth.

"You know, Sakura-chan. You've been looking at Kakashi-sensei weird these days and you stop asking idiot Sasuke for a date anymore." He stops for a moment, judging the situation carefully. There is no sign of twitch on her brows so he decides to continue. "Do you …. Fall in love with Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto spends his waiting time unconscious on the cold, hard bridge.

End chapter 1

AN: Just some idea in my head that stubborn enough so I have to write it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Look chapter 1

This is all Naruto's fault.

Sakura doesn't know how it becomes his fault, but she knows that it is his fault somehow.

Okay, so she was the one who suggest having a picnic after their training.

She's the one who brought the food.

She's the one who invited him.

But the one with the original idea to see Kakashi-sensei's face when he eats was Naruto. So it is his fault … right?

Sakura groans and buries her face in her pillow, trying to erase the vivid image of Kakashi's handsome visage.

Damn, it's a sin to hide such a beautiful face under a tasteless black mask.

…

……

No, no, no. She means it's a sin for Kakashi-sensei to show his devil smile at his young, innocent students. They're going to be scarred for live now. Even Sasuke and Naruto gaped when they saw his face.

At least, now they all know Kakashi-sensei doesn't have fish lips. Definitely not fish lips. They looked so soft and inviting…

Sakura shakes her head harshly. Okay, let's not think about that.

She picks up a scroll and starts reading it to learn any new jutsu that doesn't require much chakra. She knows that her chakra limit are way below Sasuke and Naruto so it would be better if she becomes a strategist or a medic nin later.

Half an hour and two other scrolls later, Sakura finds herself angry beyond belief.

When she read the various fire jutsu scroll, she imagined her teacher's mask was burned off, showing his face to all the girls in Konoha who turned into rabid, vicious fangirls in matter of seconds.

When she read the Konoha's history –stopping at the ANBU's part since her daydream started at that point- she imagined a younger Kakashi in his ANBU uniform. He looked dashing with his sleeveless ANBU white vest and tight uniform that hugged his tall and lean body. No head protector covered his sharingan eyes, making her shivered when his mismatch eyes locked with her own. And for the sake of her hormonal imagination, his mask was off once again.

She thanks God that no one can see her drooling in her room.

The ANBU Kakashi hugs Sakura and whispers with his sexy, sexy voice. Or as sexy as Sakura can imagine anyway.

"My place or your place?"

Haruno Ayame can only blink when a hysterical scream, come from her daughter's room, makes her drop the cup she was holding. Pity, it was Sakura's favorite too.

End ch 2


End file.
